When a party is engaged in a conversation with another party, they sometimes forget to discuss a subject which they intended to discuss. For example, one party may intend to ask the other party about a recent vacation, but may forget to raise this topic during a conversation.
In some cases when a conversation occurs the participants in the conversation may struggle to find something to discuss; awkward conversation or silence may ensue.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.